


100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #7 -- Inappropriate Location

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 100 kinks, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, calming the other's anger with sex, theater sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben tries to make up for taking Poe to a bad holo on their honeymoon.





	100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #7 -- Inappropriate Location

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: Yes, I'm definitely skipping around a little, especially timeline-wise. Let's say I had this idea in my head for some time.

It was supposed to be a good time. That was Ben’s reasoning for taking them to see this -- but the characters so far were as likeable as your average Senate meeting, the plot seemed to have been abandoned, and the jokes...to say they were excruciatingly not funny was an understatement. Indeed, judging from Poe’s muttering, his husband was already not having a good time.

Ben looked over at his husband apologetically in that moment. He should have known that the holo was a bad idea, but he and Poe wanted a distraction. A major one. Ben just hoped there was a way that he could make it up to Poe.

Somehow.

When he first got the idea, it seemed ludicrous. And yet it could work. Putting a better memory in place of a bad one...

Poe seemed to sense what Ben had in mind because he said, “Ben...we’re in a theater.”

“Right. I just thought -- ’’

“Well,” Poe said. “I’m not complaining. Distract me.” He grinned even as he said it.

Ben grinned back. “How could I deny my husband?”

He teased first, kissing Poe’s neck and playing with his sculpted chest, taking pleasure in how Poe arched into him. He could find some way to remove Poe’s clothes...but he wanted to wait, wanted to tease first.

“Stars, Ben.” A whimper from Poe even as Ben rubbed his nipples to hardness under his shirt. “You’re insatiable.”

Ben chuckled, soft, happy, before lifting Poe’s shirt and kissing down his muscled abdomen, towards his lower belly and unzipping his pants. Poe’s shaft was already starting to swell towards his belly and Ben knelt on the floor. He could have used his hands (which he was starting to accept as beautiful from Poe’s point of view) but there always was something intimate and erotic about using one’s mouth. Ben found that he loved swallowing Poe down, tasting him, tasting salt on his tongue.

Through the Force, Ben could already sense that everyone else was either asleep or leaving. He couldn't say he blamed them. Even as the wannabe “funny” shenanigans played across the holoscreen, he took Poe into his mouth. Poe bit his lip as if to suppress a moan even as Ben did it, as he rolled the silky head of Poe’s shaft around on his tongue.

How good it felt in his mouth. How beautiful Poe looked even as Ben continued to suck him, to tease him with his tongue and his lips. The way his face was fighting not to contort in pleasure, the way he was trying to stifle his moans in the holotheater. How Poe tasted -- it was bitter and salty but it was still Poe nonetheless, and Ben loved the taste. Poe’s hands in his hair, stroking it, trying to communicate what he wanted without waking some of the audience members. Ben licked and sucked and stroked, doing what he could to pleasure his husband with his mouth and hands. He could feel that magnificent shaft growing harder in his mouth, and he hollowed his cheeks, allowing more inside and making Poe bite his lip to avoid screaming. And all the while, Poe thrashed on the chair, muffled keening noises in his throat and if his mouth wasn’t stuffed, Ben would have laughed in delight.

 _My husband,_ he said over the bond. _My beautiful husband. I’ll never have enough of you. Never._

 _Ben...oh, Ben..._  Poe’s thoughts were already jumbled, already a mess of desire and need. _I need -- I’m going to...I can’t hold back_...

Ben swallowed down everything that Poe gave him, greedily, eagerly. It all seemed like so much, it all seemed like too much, and yet Ben never could have enough of it. Finally, he got to his feet, withdrawing from Poe’s now softened shaft, and wiped his mouth. He winked at Poe -- he was getting confident enough to do so. Then they gently tucked Poe’s shaft back into his pants.

“How do you feel?” Ben said.

Poe laughed, delighted. “That,” he said, “Was definitely better than the holo.”

 

 


End file.
